


贤者之爱

by Sophin



Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, indecent relationship with father's illegitimate child, indecent sex with father's prostitute, literally bromance, literally brothers by blood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 是个脑洞总之是个私生子回来卧底抢财产但没想到被弟弟骗上床于是在爱情的愧疚与仇恨之间选择死亡的故事。
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Frameworks that may NEVER have an end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	贤者之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 架空设定，雷雨剧情，养成，小妈文学好香
> 
> 差不多有十岁的年龄差

sxh小时候没娘，爹也未续弦，忙于工作，把sxh丢到寄宿学校。小孩子一开始没长个，被欺负，回家想找爹爹哭唧唧，没想老爹太忙，于是sxh暑假被丢回乡下别墅，sngk是别墅新来的管家，负责照顾sxh三餐起居。

小孩子嘛金鱼记忆，成天玩也忘了要哭，sngk也年轻，看起来也不过大sxh七八岁的模样，于是二人成天吃吃喝喝去野地抓虫子，除了需要早起写作业补课以外，暑假还是非常愉快的。

暑假结束小少爷sxh要回寄宿学校，十岁的小朋友抱着管家哭唧唧，小肉脸埋在sngk瘦不拉几肋骨处抹鼻涕 sngk也不恼，温柔地一下一下扒拉小少爷后脑的头发，像是在撸小狗又像是在撸小孩。临走的时候sxh还叮嘱一定要写信给他，顺便偷偷寄糖果，sngk表示只要你爹不知道一切都没问题。

然后就入冬了，sxh十一岁生日早上被宿管叫醒说他爹来电话祝他生日快乐，sxh骂骂咧咧说六点起床五点你给打电话几个意思，加上身边也就是拖陪他，俩人都是刚来的新人还是被针对被欺负的，总之心情不是很好。

没想到快中午的时候sngk来了，小少爷蹬着还没长开的小短腿扑向缩在羊绒大衣里的sngk，请了半天假跟着sngk去游乐园。sxh坐在sngk脖子上超级自豪，大概是因为太轻sngk也不觉得累，驮着小少爷玩到天黑又看了烟花。不想回学校的sxh缠着sngk一起回旅店，sngk拗不过他只好跟学校打电话说大雪路不好走，明天再把小孩子送回去。于是两人就开车回了旅店，路上路过积雪的堤坝，sxh兴冲冲地跑下来在堤坝上练平衡木，sngk赶紧把玩嗨了的小少爷捞下来，sxh看着sngk一手抓着他的手另一只手举着在边上接，于是大大咧咧地跳下来扑进sngk怀里，结结实实的，sngk身上的古龙水真好闻。

回到旅店洗漱完毕sxh缠着sngk讲故事哄他睡觉，sngk说你都那么大了该学做一位大人了，听到这个sxh就突然想起寄宿学校里老师那些说法，然后sxh就开始哭唧唧，把暑假前忘记的委屈和这几个月的难受全部一股脑哭出来。哭着哭着小少爷就睡着了，sngk一边给他拍背顺气哄小孩一边忽然就捋顺了某项计划。

第二天把sxh送回寄宿学校的时候悄悄跟他说自己会经常来看他的，小少爷听了一蹦一跳又三步一回头地回宿舍，临下车前还紧紧拽着sngk的手要他保证不说谎。

sngk确实做到了，几乎每个月都会见面，每周也都有信件来往。春假的时候sngk跟着老爹一起来接sxh，三人开车直接去了乡下别墅，还难得老头子陪他过了半个春假。多年之后sxh回想起来那时居然产生了类似三口之家的感觉。

几年之后小少爷开始窜身高，高二的时候已经从sngk最低那对肋骨窜到比他高出快一个头的海拔，但大型哈士奇还是会不顾他人目光地扑向sngk的小身板，完了还蹭蹭，用拖的话就是平时因为长得好看受欢迎也被其他人针对的憨批死鱼眼也就在见到小管家的时候泛光，然后还死傲娇害羞不承认。

高二寒假sxh提前跑回家想给sngk惊喜，没想到跟衣衫不整脖子上还有不少痕迹的小管家在老爹的书房前碰面。小少爷瞬间崩了又跑回学校闷了一个假期，他爹以为哟自家傻儿子长大了懂得努力考大学了高兴的要死给他多打了几笔钱。sxh借酒消愁了几天之后懂事地做了高中毕业就出国的决定，因为怕老爹无法忍受sngk跟老爹待在一起的状态于是选择先跑为敬。

sngk也没跟他解释什么，还是每周都给他写信关心他的生活，还说一些家里面的事情，比如新来的厨房帮佣总是在他煮饭的时候递错盐和糖之类的，关于老头子的话题一笔带过从不多说。sxh生闷气不回信，每个月的见面也被推脱了几次，但sngk还是孜孜不倦地写信给他。

盂兰盆节的时候sngk打电话叫sxh出来，sxh推脱要跟拖一起去集市，sngk停顿了一会忽然沉着嗓子问他你不想知道当时我是怎么想的吗？小少爷毕竟是蹲在学校太久的小年轻不出意外地愣住了，于是答应跟sngk出门。

sngk开车带着他去了酒吧，虽然sxh未成年但还是给他点了低度数的酒精，然后sngk就把sxh丢在吧台自己跑去舞台上即兴唱了几首。sxh看得入迷但还是计较那天的事情，sngk回来之后又喝了几杯拉着他去河堤散步，装着醉醺醺的模样凑到小少爷耳边讲他大学的时候他爹来作为客座教授讲课，他经常跟他爹讨论问题，一来二去也就留了私人的联系方式，他娘去世之后他爹跑来找他喝酒，喝高了说他的眼睛像他老家的初恋，那位女士因为身体不好病逝了，他也就跑到大城市遇见了sxh他娘，但没想到她也是先离开自己了，于是中年老头开始哭，他不得已扶着老头打车回住处，没想到那老头忽然酒醒了逼他做，还拍了照片威胁他跟着自己，所以他大学毕业就被安排到家里做管家，实际上是被当作不能公开的情人养起来。

sngk说完就开始哭，sxh也跟着哭说你等我成年之后继承臭老头的家产把你救出来，sngk轻蔑地戳他的额头说小年轻就是嚣张，你现在给我好好学习以后才有机会接过家产，现在你的血气方刚不应该用在仇恨上，而是用在这。说着拉着sxh的手往自己腰上带，领着他往下探，把自己的脸埋在高了一个头的小少爷的颈窝里，还撅起嘴朝着他的耳根吹气。sxh哪能忍住，揪着小管家的领子就吻上去，然后两人回酒店做了全套，把sngk折腾得够呛就抱着睡了。第二天sngk先醒来看着搂着自己的小少爷不禁露出计划通的微笑。sxh回学校的时候sngk跟他叮嘱好好学习那套，末了还说我等你来接我之类的，还给了小少爷一个goodbye kiss，拖吐槽他那一个星期的步子都是飘的像极了被下蛊，然后被一顿锤说你懂个屁爱情。

高中毕业了sxh去毕业旅行，趁着老爹出差拽着sngk出去了一个周末，说非要把老头子留在他身上的痕迹抹去于是做得天昏地暗，醒了之后sxh抱着小管家去私人海滩的别墅阳台看星星，在沙滩椅上做的时候情不自禁地夸sngk眼睛里也有星星，sngk低头去与他接吻，涨潮的海水一声胜过一声。

后来sxh去上大学，周末跑回家的时候偶尔老爹也在家，但年轻气旺的小伙子嘛，半哄半逼迫地趁着他爹在书房忙的时候拽着小管家回房间做；如果老头子不在家的话更加大胆地跑去书房做，小少爷把小管家压在书桌上一边啃着他的锁骨抽插一边泄愤道这就是老头子办你的地方现在是我在办你，看着小管家脸红到呼吸变得凌乱。

准备大三的时候sngk说下周我要开车送老爷去机场，周末就我们两个人，你记得回来。sxh满头答应着去啃sngk的锁骨。

结果周末的时候sngk带回来的却是他爹车祸去世的消息，sxh跑到警局去送他爹最后一程，回来搂着sngk又哭又笑，勉强扯出一个笑容说我们终于在一起了，虽然有些突然，我也并没有变得足够撑下这个家族事业，但是至少你自由了。

sngk冷冰冰地推开sxh说来书房，有事情跟你说。sxh心里咯噔一下但还是跟上去，心里发毛但潜意识里他不认为小管家会害他。

进了书房sngk轻车熟路的翻出一沓文件说你收拾收拾东西准备离开吧，老头子的初恋是我妈，当时我妈出车祸大腿截肢，花了不少钱也没有什么嫁妆，于是老头子就把已经怀孕的我妈抛弃了。我妈没有再嫁人，好不容易拉扯我上大学就因多年劳累积下来的病痛去世了，她走之前还在念叨老头子的狠心。后来我遇见老头的时候是个意外，他不知道我的存在，我就装作他的同乡后辈问他是否还记得我妈，他把抛弃我妈的责任撇得干干净净。于是我就想要复仇，抢回属于我的家产。你是个意外，但你生日那天抱着我睡的时候我忽然想到你可以添做我的筹码，于是勾引你也是我主动的。今天送老头子去机之前我跟他摊牌，逼他承认我的身份，给了我该得到的财产，但我担心他反悔报复我，于是就发生了开车去机场的路上的车祸。现在我才是第一继承人，你走吧，这个怨恨跟你也没什么关系，你爹对你的爱也是真诚的，所以我会支付你的学业花费，但以后不要再见面了。

sxh震惊又愤怒，但看着sngk拿着枪和合同又没有机会反抗，于是他收拾完东西回到学校之后再也没有回家里。sxh意识到了自己的幼稚，原本对sngk抱有的期待全部转变成刺激他成熟的怨恨，很快他便继承虽然年少时候渣但确实是商业大佬的老爹的天赋，成为业内令人信服的人新生力量，加入精英的行业。sxh在大学毕业之后选择出国进修，sngk也如先前答应的一样供应他的学费，但是被硬骨头sxh拒绝了，拿了全奖勤工俭学，放下小少爷架子真就像当年答应sngk的时候一样成长，想到这里他不知道是否该嘲笑自己。

在快要毕业的时候sxh收到律师的来信，说是sngk自杀了，叫他回去继承家产，于是sxh不情不愿地回家办手续。他把在城里的那套高级公寓与乡下的别墅都卖了，毕业之后回来搬到新的公寓，继承集团的股东位置。他爹的朋友在他参加股东大会的时候吐槽sngk从来没有参加过会议，也不做决定，也就是时不时请他们吃饭送礼想保住位置保住收入而已，我们还是期待你这样专业的年轻人。sxh知道他家的事情已经传开了，也不掩饰地跟着嘲讽sngk的做法，然后开始开会。

又过了几年，sxh收到一封从乡下的别墅现在的住户寄来的信件，信里说在翻修的时候发现一些原主人的遗留物，于是从物业那打听到他的地址便把这些东西寄过来，满满一个大包裹。sxh在卖房的时候只想赶紧脱手然后自己回去赶毕业论文，对于当时家装的打包没什么留意。于是他一头雾水地打开包裹，里面其实也就是几件他小时候丢失的玩具，还有两封信件，一封是他爹写给他的坦白信，跟sngk同他说的没什么出入；另一封是sngk给他写的，他也没看就丢到一边，不知道怎么面对。

又过了一段时间，拖跑来找他玩，那个笨蛋翻出那封信偷偷看了，然后神情凝重地递到sxh面前，他看了两眼憋不住在发小面前痛哭。那封信算作是sngk的遗书，坦白了他对他爹的怨恨，对sxh的感情一开始确实是利用，但在他高中毕业的时候还是忍不住产生了属于他自己的感情，在报仇拿到财产之后也开心不起来，在sxh远走他乡的时候才意识到自己其实是被上一辈的怨恨困住了，才发现自己对sxh的感情是有包含着愧疚的爱情，于是他选择将财产还给sxh，他相信当时的小少爷已经成长为能够承担家业的大家长。但他做的很多事情已经无法让他面对sxh，于是选择用死亡的方式结束之间的恩怨。

sxh哭完后没说什么，借口要回公司处理事情开车跑海岸公路跑了一晚上，拖也没管他，只是在这之后经常拉着他去散心。后来sxh在跨年的时候拉着拖去酒吧喝酒，喝高了跑上台弹吉他，之后又拉着拖去堤坝上吹风醒酒，抽烟抽到一半忍不住哭着趴在发小的肩膀上说他没办法不恨sngk，但同时也无法忘记他对他曾经抱有的溢出心脏的爱情。拖拍了拍sxh的肩膀说那就如他所愿将这些恩怨了解在sngk死去的那天吧。

End


End file.
